Inu Yasha: Passing Time
by GunshinSama
Summary: A climax to the Inu Yasha! Story, by the Inu Gumi meeting a fabled Inu Taiyoukai warrior. Pay heed if you like bad fanfics that don't use proper grammar or better yet a spell-check. If you dislike spell-check or the English Language, DON'T READ THIS. If y


Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the following characters.  
  
Hinote, Yuka, Yima, Miya, Kouma, Himera, and my own version of Inu Taiyoukai.  
  
OK, Terms that you need to know Youkai: Ghost Hanyou(kai): Half Ghost Hyouneko: The Demon cats that fought the Inu Clan 50-80 years ago. Shichinin-tai: The 7 Warriors beheaded once their reign of terror ended. Baka: Idiot Gomen(Nasai): Form of apology. Arigatou: Form of thanks Onegai: Please. Dame yo: Stop! Itai: Ow! Yosh: Alright. Urusai/Damare: Shut up. Hai/Sou Desu: Yes Iie: No. Iya: Never. Nani?: What? Nani yo: What the hell?  
  
Storyline: This story consists of 5 chapters, with 2 parts in each chapter. But, a Prologue and an Epilogue are included.  
  
Inu Yasha: The Passing Time Now, when one tells a story, he tells it in the way that someone can understand as simple as possible. But, in this case, one cannot truly comprehend the nature of the people in the story. A tale as complicated and thorough as this story can only be understood by reviewing it time and time again. But, concerning the idea of reviewing it, forget it. All you truly need to understand a story like this is a deep understanding of the ideals of philosophy. There is no true right or wrong, so take into account that evil and good are only two sides of an argument.  
  
Before the times of the Hyouneko, there were peaceful times, if they could be worded in such a fashion. The time before the massive war of East and West lasted for a long while, but that was yet to come. At the moment was an era of the youkai, with ruthless human murder and destruction by the lesser youkai, only being stopped by their superiors, who sought mercy for their human companions.  
  
Among those superior Youkai was the strongest of all youkai at the time, Inu Taiyoukai. A merciful heart inside a tough exterior made of muscle and armor. The leader of the Inu clan of the western lands, he dominated his opponents with an iron grasp. Every war that began in his lands was ended in moments, his power leaving the enemy only a moment to react, if possible.  
  
At his time, Inu Taiyoukai was not as of yet an elder. He took his time to learn his arts and fighting prowess, he was yet to become a true leader. Since he wanted to learn things through the entire world's view, he assumed the form of a human to receive education from a human teacher. What he hadn't been educated in during his time as a youkai child, he was educated in as a human child.  
  
He saw no true difference between humans and youkai, only physical appearance, and at times, you couldn't tell. Every time he looked at a human, he would see a smaller and more educated youkai. Every time he looked towards another youkai, he'd see a bodily different and lesser- educated human. Their main differences were physical, and thought process. Most humans were built for learning and thinking. He saw that women had the tendency to learn faster, or apply themselves more than men. On occasion, youkai and human had the impression of sheer idiocy, but he shrugged it off as mere disregard to proper thought. All beings could think and learn, or learn and think, however order it was, but it was their choice to do so, in whichever order they wanted.  
  
On the subject of women, he was quite a genius. At times he could get a woman just by displaying his form as a human. The human disguised youkai women were often looking for him to have the honor of mating with him. Upon reaching him, they became less sure of themselves than they were upon embarking. He was not as impressive looking as they thought, so he decided to toy with their impressions. Women tended to avoid him around the first failed attempt at mating with him. It was until his 30th year of life that he mated with the first woman he accepted. A Hanyoukai.  
  
Yuka, born of a South Western village far from the Inu Taiyoukai castle had set off to find the great man, so that she could have the honor of bearing him a child. She was very young, at the age of 16 at the time, naïve to the fact that other women had tried to mate with him, but had failed quite quickly.  
  
Upon arriving at his castle, she waited at his gates until the moment he left, where she would pounce and attempt to catch him off guard. However, her plan backfired when he paused at the gate, and she jumped early. To her surprise, he didn't mind her attack in the least, and decided to ask her to accompany him on a few travels.  
  
Once the Hanyoukai was acquainted with Inu Taiyoukai, they set off, and under a week they fell for each other, one night concluding their journey by mating. Inu Taiyoukai sent Yuka back to her village so she could rest, promising her that he would be there to see his child, or children even. She reluctantly did so, hoping that he would return for her, watching her village gates everyday.  
  
On the birth date of their son, Inu Taiyoukai arrived a moment in time. As she gave birth, he grinned in delight at the sound of their child. He knew that in time, his son would grow to be strong, just by the way he attempted to pull himself into a more comfortable position while his mother held him. Despite the age, Inu Taiyoukai believed in his son, and vowed to make his son have a life where he could experience hardships, but solutions, sadness, but redemption, and the philosophies of life introduced properly. So, he named his son after the one thing that could rip through the world, only being able to fuel itself, or die out as slowly as possible. It would never falter, it would never consent. A blaze, so he was named 'Hinote'.  
  
And so, as Inu Taiyoukai vowed to himself, he trained the boy as soon as he could walk, to defend himself, to think for himself, and to believe in himself. Each training was to help him succeed in life as if to continue his own legacy in him. Once he got to the right age, he could learn more than his father could 'ever' teach him, and he could continue down the family line, influencing each generation with more and more knowledge and experience. Each day he spent with his son taught him a new thing about the world that he could have lived in. He saw the world not only through a youkai's eyes, and a human's eyes, but he saw a hanyou grow up. The boy was a rare person at the time, hanyou being rare in this day and age. He was not only hanyou, but ¾ demon influenced blood. He was going to learn things Inu Taiyoukai never had in mind, and he was obviously not going to appreciate them.  
  
Once Hinote got to a certain age, around 10 or so, he was taken from his village, to see Inu Taiyoukai's homestead. He took in the sight of the massive castle with sheer awe and surprise-it was nothing but stone and iron, no wood to be seen. A comfortable place to live and enjoy yourself in, but at the same time, a fortress meant to support soldiers in battle, and to plot attacks. His father's way of life was constant caution and readiness. He then realized he never had seen his father with a calm look in his eyes. The Inu leader was always on guard, and ready to attack, never allowing anyone to get by him without notice. The more and more he looked at his father, the more he felt uneasy taking on his legacy. Would he turn into an untrusting ruler, ready to drop one's trust at the flicker of a light?  
  
Hinote's views of the castle were not put down as he entered the iron castle; they were only intensified. Youkai footsoldiers were everywhere in the castle littering every room in plain sight. He only heard ramblings of war stories, threats to youkai officers, and claims of skill. It was around the 10th minute of waiting that he met the real reason for the long quest to train. His name was Sesshoumaru.  
  
As the time between them passed, Hinote and Sesshoumaru grew on each other. Once Hinote was 12, Sesshoumaru was 5 years old, and then could comprehend Hinote more. Hinote taught Sesshoumaru often, usually some of the mathematics he knew, other than what Sesshoumaru was being tutored on. Hinote would show Sesshoumaru his fighting techniques, and a few facts he had picked up while travelling with their father. Despite Hinote's ¼ of human blood, Sesshoumaru felt a respect for him, because of his knowledge of the world even at his age.  
  
Around the age of 6, did Sesshoumaru begin to learn how to fight from Hinote. Seeing as Hinote was stronger than a majority of the fighters in the castle besides a select few, he could teach Sesshoumaru a few things that would help him. Hinote learned all of his fighting from his father, but Inu Taiyoukai felt it wasn't necessary to teach Sesshoumaru, since all of the things that he taught Hinote could be taught more simply by him.  
  
Once Hinote hit the age of 15, a war broke out between the Hyouneko clan and the Inu clan. This war was a breaking point, since the leader of the Hyouneko clan matched Inu Taiyoukai severely. Weeks before the war, Inu Taiyoukai visited a man named Toutou-sai, and had 3 swords constructed. A week prior to that, however, he requested sheathes to be made of the wood of a sacred tree.  
  
The swords were to be given to his sons, but there was a third one left, the supposed ultimate sword. One sword to Hinote, the Hibashira, and another to Sesshoumaru, the Tenseiga.  
  
Hinote's sword a transforming fang blade, with a tint of red, and a mane of black fur at the hilt. The sword was a devastating weapon made from his father's own fang. It was meant for combat and destruction, a weapon his father made for him and him alone. The reasons were entirely his own business.  
  
Another secret yet untold was the idea that Sesshoumaru was given a sword that could not injure anything. The sword could strike, but lay no wound, impale, but not pierce, and could touch but not damage. It was a useless sword, with a hidden power yet to be uncovered.  
  
The final sword was used by their father -- the Tetsusaiga. This blade was demonstrated as the strongest of the three swords. The blade was a cool white color, and the mane was an ivory color, clean and dignified. But, on the battle-field, it was a whole new story. The Tetsusaiga's power could vanquished up to 100 youkai in one drop. Though the blade had such power, Inu Taiyoukai rarely used his sword, for no true liable reason. Perhaps it was to retain his own pride.  
  
The war ended abruptly once Inu Taiyoukai had slain the leader of the Hyouneko with a defeaning drawback to the eastern clans. It would be many years before they would decide to try and strike back in revenge for their fallen master. So, Inu Taiyoukai felt no need to let his guard down and relax for the time being, that being around the time that his son, Hinote, decided to leave the castle and visit his mother.  
  
Hinote visited his mother, and soon decided that he wanted to stay with her for the time being, and settled down to do chores, and odd jobs for her, seeing as she wasn't enjoying the loneliness and worrying that caught her when he left.  
  
One day, Hinote was sent to another village to get groceries for the entire village. Upon arriving, he was pelted with trash and the occasional arrow, spear, or dagger. It was then that he realized the harshness of hanyou persecution, and he felt no need to gather food from such brutal people as these. But, his views were shot down as a group of human people stopped the persecution, and offered to buy him the groceries without any hassle. A few people in the group were actually hanyou, who had pointed him out as they passed the village, seeing his situation.  
  
One of the girls had surprised him with just her pretty smile, and he was left love-struck for the day he was there. He regretted leaving, wanting to stay with her longer, so he could better know her. As he got out of the village, he caught the scent of smoke, and fled back to the village to investigate it's origin. He was surprised to find the village burned partially, lesser demons roaming around freely and attacking the people. He brought out the Hibashira, having never used it before, and struck each youkai down with the implementation of the Kaze no Kizu.  
  
The hanyou villagers saw this, and instantly became attached Hinote, their savior. The girl who had caught Hinote's eye was especially enthusiastic, amazed by the use of his power-sword. Hinote was relieved that he hadn't embarrassed himself, having actually used the kaze no kizu by a fluke.  
  
Soon after Hinote saved the village, he fell in love with the hanyou girl, named Miya. She had been shy with him for a month, waiting for each of his visits. Around the 2nd week of his visits, she had admitted her feelings to him, somewhat surprised that he admitted his own to her. Since it was a quick arrangement, Hinote had no idea what was going to come next.  
  
The day before their marriage, Hinote was called to go with his father. He promised to meet her at the altar, thinking he would only be gone a day. But, he was called with his father to battle the most fearsome beast in all the lands, the legendary Ryuukotsusei.  
  
The battle was baffling. Hinote waiting for his chance to strike as he father tangled with the gigantic snake in his true youkai form. It was similar to the battle with the Hyouneko leader, but to Hinote's horror, his father was wounded, and the Ryuukotsusei was not. Inu Taiyoukai had no power left, and collapsed into the floor, leaving the Ryuukotsusei a chance for strike, and Hinote as well. Hinote arranged himself and fought the Ryuukotsusei, but was struck down in moments, Inu Taiyoukai defenseless. As Hinote attempted to make a come-back, Inu Taiyoukai used the last bit of his strength to seal the Ryuukotsusei away with his fang, and thus saved his son.  
  
Though Inu Taiyoukai had won the battle, he was near death, and did the one thing he knew he would eventually would have to commit to. He gave Hinote a tiny black pearl, asking one thing of his son-to place the pearl into the right eye of his youngest brother, then to return and destroy the Ryuukotsusei. Hinote stayed with his father until he died, refusing to shed any tears. As his father passed away, his essence faded into the pearl, and confirmed Hinote's start to his finish.  
  
Hinote found the third brother, Inu Yasha in a village further north. There, he had put the jewel in the child's eye, and sealed his own fate. He knew he couldn't spend the time to get to know the boy, so he merely set off again to the valley of the Ryuukotsusei, to finish his father's appointed task. But, as Hinote readied to strike the Ryuukotsusei, the snake like tail struck him, and sealed Hinote to the valley wall, until the day he would be found and released.  
  
And at that, it was when a boy named Kohaku broke open the seal. 


End file.
